


Butterflies.

by Kright



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kright/pseuds/Kright
Summary: After a long day at work Lucy meets a boy and his cat on a quest to find some butterflies.





	Butterflies.

It had been a few weeks since Lucy and her boyfriend broke up. Although time had healed the initial pain caused by the sudden heartache, she could still feel an emptiness in her chest while watching the various couples pass by the window at work.

She had always dreamed that by the time she was 24 she would be starting her career as a famous author, travel blogger, or even a newspaper journalist. Instead she was waiting tables, cleaning dishing, and taking food orders at her full-time job at a small diner down the street from the university. The job started as a temporary fix to her money problems, but instead slowly became the only sense of constancy she could hold onto while trying her best to break into the writing industry.

If you had asked her a week ago she would say she didn’t really mind working all day, writing all night, and taking little breaks in between. She at least knew that when she got home she had someone there to talk with, be inspired by, and remind her she wasn’t alone in world.

Now after the break up the only thing she could look forward to was another night of watching TV in the dark, while eyeing her notebook with guilt over the fact she let another night slip by without writing. Where she once felt excitement walking home to write and be inspired, she now felt dread in each step she took to that lonely apartment. Her world felt dark and grey and she wished more then anything for a new spark of inspiration to remind her that everything was going to be okay.    

Funny enough though, the world never seemed to work that way and instead of a calm and peaceful day at work, she spent the day running around dealing with rude customers, having a tray of drinks get knocked into her, and being reminded by her manager she got to do it all again tomorrow.  It was enough to make her start to wonder if working like this was worth the price of her freedom. Maybe it was time to call it quits on her dream of being a writer, and just give up and return home.

“Hey it this seat taken?” A voice spoke up shaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a boy with bright pink hair gesturing to the spot next to her.

“Uh..nope. ” She replied a little spaced out from the sudden question.

“Perfect. My legs were starting to get sore.” He replied sitting down next to her. “And I think Happy was getting a tired of being on my back.”

“Happy?” She asked looking over at the boy as he moved his backpack around to reveal a small cat popping its head out of an open zipper.

“Of course, I’m always happy!” The boy laughed flashing her a smile. “Just kidding I know what you meant. This is Happy my Cat I like to take him around with me. Oh! And I’m Natsu. Nice to meet you.”  

Lucy let out a small laugh that surprised herself. “Please to meet you Natsu and Happy. I’m Lucy.”  The cat meowed at her and she reached over to give him a little scratch on the head.  

“Pleased to meet you Lucy.” He said as he dug in his pockets to pull out some cat treats for Happy. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. “So…where are you headed today?”

Lucy gave a little laugh. “Well Natsu… I’m heading home. It has been a long day and I really just want to lay in bed and prepare myself to do it all again tomorrow.” She gave a deep sigh looking up the street for the bus. She wouldn’t normally talk to random people at the bus station, but there was something about Natsu that caught her off guard. She guessed it was something between the pink hair and the random cat.         

“Hard day huh?” Natsu asked looking over at her tired expression.  

“More like a hard week.” Lucy admitted. “I feel like I’m stuck in a slump and can’t get out…Forget I said that. Things are fine really.”

Natsu frowned looking down at happy. “Well… instead of heading home. Me and Happy are going to the park to look for butterflies …do you wanna come join us?” He said giving Lucy a reassuring smile.

“You’re taking your cat to the park… to look for butterflies?” Lucy said finding herself a little awestruck at his words. “I don’t think there are even any butterflies outside right now. Why are you even looking for butterflies anyways?”

“Easy. My buddy Gray bet me 20 bucks I couldn’t capture one, so I really just want to prove him wrong. So are you in or are you in?” He gave her a determined thumbs up, oddly confident in his ability to catch a butterfly. “Plus it beats being in a slump home alone right?”     

“Well… I guess I have some time to look for butterflies.” She nodded finding his smile oddly contagious. “But if we do catch one …I get half of the bet money.”

“You drive a hard bargain Lucy, but alright. You got yourself a deal.” He reached out his hand for a handshake, as she finished shaking his hand the bus arrived at the stop. “Oh and fair warning I get a little sick on the bus, any ways onwards!”  

“Wait... bus sick? I dunno if I wanna sit next to you!”

“Oh come on. I’m not that bad!”  

For the rest of the evening Lucy, Natsu, and Happy searched the park for any signs of butterflies. In the end they couldn’t fine a single one flying around, but Lucy could swear in her gut she could sure feel them.

                  

                               


End file.
